All Grown Up!?
by RAiNbOwMiLK
Summary: Mojo JoJo has created a new gun that has completely changed the Powerpuff girls! They are no longer the little girls we all know and love, now they are...READ AND FIND OUT! (P.S. The RRB's are in the fic too!) ^_^
1. Gunned Down

A/N: I absolutely love the powerpuff girls! They totally kick butt! So I decided why not right a totally crazy fic about them? So that's what I'm doing…please read it and review it and try and like it if anything! 

Disclaimer: Own nothing do I! Absolutely nothing…especially the powerpuff girls!

Chapter 1

The city of Townsville…on a beautiful Saturday morning, the girls were just waking up as the professor knocked on their door, "Girls its seven o' clock time to get up."

~~Mojo JoJo's Home~~

Mojo was toiling away endlessly all night in his lab…he had been up all night contemplating and putting together the perfect thing to disorient and confuse the poor little powerpuff girls. 

"Since the powerpuff girls can't be destroyed, I shall merely change them in a way that they could never understand or suspect. No one may recognize them after this. Turning them into dogs didn't work, making little super powered boys to defeat them didn't work either…now…now is the time to do the ultimate act of surprise. Yes, Yes, Yes!" Mojo began laughing like a maniac in his usual way has he lifted up his newly completed gun. He was so proud of his masterpiece; it nearly brought a demented tear to his evil eye.

"Now let's test you out my precious." He said caressing his shiny artillery before getting into his little shuttle car and flying off into Townsville.

~~Utonium Residence~~

The girls one by one opened their little eyes; Blossom and Bubbles had their usually cheery smiles on despite the early rise. Buttercup had her usually tough attitude look placed perfectly on her face as she scratched her oval head and yawned.

"Good morning dear sisters." Bubbles said in her cute angelic little voice.

"Morning Bubbles." Blossom said with a friendly smile plastered on her childish little face, she then glanced over at her third sister who was just laying back on her pillow with her arms folded over her tiny little body, "Morning Buttercup."

Buttercup looked at Blossom then at Bubbles, they both gave her happy glances matched with happy smiles, Buttercup sighed, "Yea good morning."

Bubbles and Blossom giggled, then they went into the bathroom followed slowly by Buttercup. They then heard the professor called out to them, "Girls breakfast!" 

The girls froze with their eyes wide, they immediately went into super speed mode, they dressed into their fighting outfits and like lightening blazed downstairs and sat down at the table without so much as disturbing the position of a napkin.

The professor was at the stove, his back was faced to the girls, "Here we are girls…pancakes with maple syrup and cream of wheat for Bubbles." Said the professor with a smile as he placed the three plates down at the table; the girls ate casually till they suddenly heard the hotline ringing. "Girls the hotline." Blossom hollered as they jetted out of the kitchen and up to their room. Blossom picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Blossom, the Salami Swami is robbing the Townsville bank please hurry." The mayor shouted through the receiver, "Don't worry Mayor we're on it."

The girls raced through the sky leaving behind their rainbow trail as they headed towards the city. Within no time the girls found the Salami Swami inside charming his salami and having it take the money from the volt.

"Let's get him girls." Blossom said giving the signal to attack, as the girls did so they were being watched closely by a devious Mojo JoJo.

He had his new invention aimed right at the three girls who were tying the Swami up in his own salami. "A little more to the left and…"

Suddenly Buttercup had gotten a strange feeling from behind her as she turned around she saw Mojo coming out from the shadows with his massive gun, "Mojo JoJo!" The girls shouted seeming surprised, Mojo laughed like a crazy ape, "Say goodbye to the powerpuff GIRLS!

"What!?" The girls shrieked as suddenly Mojo pulled the trigger of his gun releasing a bright yellow ray which struck the girls, "AHHHH!" they screamed in pain as the ray did its dirty work.

Mojo looked on like a psycho laughing deliriously with his hands up in the air like he was praising the ceiling. Suddenly the light that surrounded the girls faded and they dropped to the floor like swatted flies, they didn't so much as move an inch.

"Pleasant dreams powerpuff girls! For I guarantee that when you wake you will not be the same little girls that all of Townsville knows and loves!" Mojo then jumped into his shuttle easily avoided the gunfire of the Townsville police as he flew off back to his house. Suddenly Professor Utonium drove up in his car and went over to the girls, "Oh no girls!" He shouted as he knelt by their side, their eyes were shut and it was as if they were in a deep sleep.

The mayor and Ms. Bellum looked on worriedly, as did the rest of the Townsville witnesses. The professor lifted the girls up, put them in the car and drove back to their home.

Chapter over! So what did Mojo do to the girls? What gun did he invent? What does it do? How will the girls be different? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter, but please review! Otherwise I may think that no one is reading this and then I'll just take it down! Bye!


	2. All Grown Up?

A/N: Hey people! So glad you like the fic! I got you guys interested and wanting more…I like that! Anyways I won't bore you any longer with my chatter! READ ON!

Disclaimer: Yes I won nothing as you already know!

Chapter 2

The professor laid the girls down in their bed and he covered them up and shut off the light. He knew the girls weren't dead…they were just recovering from the ray gun Mojo shot them with. Although the professor could've sworn that the girls felt a bit heavier when he carried them into the car and into the bed. 

_I'm just imagining things…perhaps I need to rest a bit too!_

The professor thought to himself as he went into his room and then slept through out the whole afternoon. 

The professor then woke up, scratched his head and yawned as he slowly got out of his bed; suddenly he heard a scream come form the girls room. He raced over in mere seconds.

When he opened the door he nearly fell over, "What the heck? It can't be! Girls?"

The professor saw three teenage girls looking in a mirror, their faces had horrified expressions on them and they had tiny little dresses on that were just below exposing their sensitive areas. (A/N: In a G rated fic that was the best way to describe it…but you get the idea right?)

"Blossom, Bubbles…Buttercup! Is that you girls?" The professor said still shocked at what he saw.

The three teenage girls who looked about seventeen or so turned around to look at the professor. "Yes professor its us."

Blossom had long wavy red hair that reached her waist and had a body like Ms. Bellum, her head wasn't oval shaped but round like normal, and her eyes weren't half the size of her head…but normal like you and me normal. 

For Bubbles and Buttercup their bodies were just like Blossom's identical to Ms. Bellum, very mature and grown, Bubbles had long pig-tails that went two inches past the shoulder, Buttercup had her hair shoulder length maybe one or two centimeters passed it. The girls had become teenage beauties, but the key word in all of this was "TEENAGE", the professor could not believe any of this.

"Professor look at us! What's happened to us?" Bubbles asked in a whiny tone. She no longer had that childlike baby voice, now it was a mature feminine voice almost like that of a cheerleader.

"Yea professor look at me…LOOK AT MY CHEST! What are these things!?" Buttercup hollered, she had a dark and sensual voice that sounded just as tough as before her emerald eyes looked down at her newly grown chest in horror.

"Yea I have the body of my Tanya Barbie doll." Blossom said holding her Tanya doll up to the professor.

The professor's cheeks turned pink at the comment, what the heck could he tell the girls about female anatomy? Absolutely nothing! What was worse…he didn't know how it happened.

The girls looked at him in despair, "Girls…I think I may know why this has happened."

"Why?" They said together in unison.

"Mojo's gun must have been some type of aging gun. The yellow beam must have done something to boost your growth hormones at a rate that caused you to age from 5 to 17 in only a matter of hours."

The girls looked very sad, they didn't really like being All Grown Up.

"Uh girls…I suggest you change into something more your size."

Blossom raised an eyebrow which now she had for the first time, "What size are we professor? All our clothes are small and these are about to tear." Blossom said trying to pull her body inward to prevent the pink fabric from tearing.

The professor again turned red; he then had an idea…"Stay under the sheets girls I'll be right back with help." The professor said as he raced out the door. He picked up the telephone and dialed the mayor's number, after a few rings the mayor picked up, "Uh Hello?"

"Mayor where is Ms. Bellum? Is she there?" The professor said in almost a state of panic.

"Uh…yes hold on."

The professor heard some mumbles and clicking sounds until he heard the sultry Ms. Bellum talk, "Yes professor?"

"Ms. Bellum, the girls and I need your help! Come to our house now! And bring some of your clothes from home!"

Ms. Bellum was dumbfounded, "What?"

"You heard Ms. Bellum…now do it!"

"Alright professor I'll be there soon." Ms. Bellum then hung up the phone and raced towards her house…picked up some clothes and then drove over to the Utonium residence.

All right another chapter done! I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! And there will be more to come later! Every Friday I will update this fic so just know that so you won't have to wonder when I'll update again ok? Bye!


	3. RRB's Return

A/N: I was originally going to have this fic on a 'G' rating but then I realized that this story would be even better if I add in a little 'something' so I changed the rating cause of it. You'll see what that little 'something' is later on! Just keep reading and reviewing and you'll see!

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters!

Chapter 3

As Ms. Bellum was racing through the streets making her way to the Utonium residence, the powerpuff teens were hiding under their bed covers looking like frightened little girls; which when you think about is what they still were on the inside…or were they?

"Don't worry girls Ms. Bellum will be here any minute." The professor said trying to calm the girls down a bit.

"Mojo JoJo will pay for this!" Buttercup grumbled under the covers, she did not like the situation she was in at all.

~Mojo JoJo's place~

Mojo had his big telescope eye peeping through the powerpuff girls' bedroom window. He could not believe that his gun worked! This was incredible! Now he just had to begin phase two of the operation, for naturally the powerpuff girls would still be a challenge whether they are teens or little girls.

"I must bring in a distraction. I just hope it works, the fact that the girls are different and all might just make my original plan work better this time…instead of going against the girls this will go with the girls." Mojo said as he began laughing his psychotic laugh, he then raced out of his house and headed for the Townsville jail.

~Utonium Residence~

The professor was a nervous wreck; he was sweating and biting his nails like a mad man, when suddenly the doorbell rang. The professor raced downstairs and sprang for the door; he was relieved to see Ms. Bellum with her extra clothes.

"Oh Ms. Bellum thank goodness you're here!" The professor said letting Ms. Bellum inside the house.

"I came as soon as I could professor. What's the big emergency? Why did you make me bring extra clothes?" Ms. Bellum asked curiously and who could blame her.

The professor sighed, "Come upstairs Ms. Bellum…the girls need you."

The professor led Ms. Bellum up to the girls' room and opened the door, the girls looked over towards the door. Ms. Bellum gasped and dropped her clothes on the floor.

"Girls!? Is that you!?" Ms. Bellum asked trying to gain some composure.

The girls didn't reply, they just nodded. Their beautiful faces were filled with sadness, discomfort and despair.

"I can see why you needed my help professor." Ms. Bellum said picking her things up from the floor.

"Now you see why I was so desperate Ms. Bellum…I'm a man…what can I tell the girls about their new…'changes'?" The professor said lower his head to the ground, looking disappointed that for once he didn't know the answer.

"Is this the after effect of that ray gun Mojo shot at you girls?" Ms. Bellum asked them.

"Yea! That good for nothing dirty monkey! Look what he did! He's going to pay!" Buttercup said slamming her fist against her palm, not breaking her new long manicured nails.

"Well girls put these on first," Ms. Bellum said tossing her clothes on the bed, "They should fit you all, considering we seem to be the same size now."

The girls picked up the clothes and bra's and looked at them strangely, "Ms. Bellum you'll help us get this stuff on right?" Blossom asked while looking at a black bra with a curious and worried look.

"Of course girls…now professor go downstairs and don't worry about a thing. I will take care of the girls and we'll have some girl talk, so that they can understand their new bodies and everything that comes along with it. So go." Ms. Bellum said as she closed the door behind the professor as he walked out of the room.

Ms. Bellum then helped the girls put on the bras and the girls put on the rest of the clothes on. They were wearing Ms. Bellum's summer tank tops and flare jeans, "Now girls I'm sure you have many questions about yourselves."

"Yes we do." Blossom said as she sat on the bed Indian style.

"Ms. Bellum what happened to my chest?" Buttercup asked as she again stared at her newly developed chest.

Ms. Bellum couldn't help but laugh, "Well girls, all females get them, they are called breasts."

"Breasts? That's a stupid name." Buttercup huffed, "I don't like them…what if they prevent me from fighting good or something."

Ms. Bellum smiled reassuringly at the confused Buttercup, "I'm sure they won't get in your way, all teenage girls manage them just fine. You will too, once you get used to them I guess."

Buttercup frowned, "Mojo is one dead monkey." 

~~Townsville Jail~~

Mojo flew down to the gate in his flying vehicle and addressed the guard, "Hello, I am here for visiting hours."

"Name?" The guard said either not realizing or just not caring that he was addressing Mojo Jojo a frequent visitor to the jail.

"It is I Mojo Jojo…although you should already know that for unlike any normal dumb monkey I can talk! And unlike any normal monkey I wear clothes and invent things to destroy the powerpuff girls! So naturally I can only be one person and that is Mojo Jojo!"

The guard merely sipped his coffee as he was reading his magazine, "Yea alright you have one hour before visiting hours are over." The guard pushed a button opening the gate and Mojo walked in and entered the prison.

Once inside he made his way to where all the prisoners work out, he pulled some scissors out of his pocket and walked over to a man lifting a barbell. He then collected some snips of his armpit hair.

"One down two to go." Mojo said as he placed the snips in a brown little bag.

Mojo then went over to the lunch line, as he reached the lunch guy he said, "I'll have the escargot please." The guy handed him a bunch of snails on a silver platter. 

"Only one more item left." Mojo commented as he put the snails into the bag and walked over to the guard post in front of the cellblocks. There he saw the guard dog Spot, he snuck up behind Spot and ripped off his tail quickly. Spot felt a pain and looked back only to find his tail missing, "Oh no not again, last time it took three months for my tail to grow back."

Mojo then left the jail got into his hover car and rode off, "Yes, yes, yes! Snips, Snails and a puppy dog tail! Yes! This time my children will pull through for me and make the powerpuff girls a threat no longer."

~~Utonium Residence~~

"So that's what happens every month girls…be ready for that!" Ms. Bellum said finishing the girls' lesson on female anatomy.

"Eww gross! I don't want to be a teenager anymore!" Blossom said in total disgust of everything she learned.

"Well I'm sorry girls but that's what its like when your older. But there will be some advantages to being older now." Ms. Bellum said trying to reassure the girls.

The girls looked up at Ms. Bellum suspiciously, "Like what could be so great Ms. Bellum?" Bubbles asked pulling her knees up to her chin and resting her chin on her knees.

"Well now boys will like you."

Buttercup's eyes widened in horror, "No! Boys are gross!"

Ms. Bellum frowned, "Ok I guess you are still little girls on the inside."

"Well Boys aren't that gross." Blossom said with a smirk, I mean I kind of liked kissing. Remember when we had to kiss the Rowdyruff boys to defeat them girls?" Blossom said with a giggle.

"Yea! I liked kissing." Bubbles said giggling.

"I hated it!" Buttercup said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Well girls, the three of you look simply amazing! Guys from all over Townsville will be chasing after you." Ms. Bellum said with a smile.

"That would be funny to see." Blossom said with a smile of delight.

"Any boy touches me I'll kick there butt." Buttercup said cracking her knuckles.

"You say that now Buttercup but you never know, you might change your mind. After all you are girls with feelings, perhaps they'll come out when you least expect them too. That includes liking a boy Buttercup." Ms. Bellum said putting a reassuring hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

Buttercup frowned, "Never will I like a boy…EVER!"

~~Mojo's hideout~~

"I am prepared this time! I already have my chemical X prepared, now all that's left is to add the ingredients." Mojo said walking over to his cauldron, which had green fumes rising from in it.

"Let's see." He said as he pulled out his brown bag and took out the snips of hair, "Snips," he said dropping them into the cauldron, "Now snails," He said carefully dropping a few snails into the chemical X, "And last but not least the puppy dog tail." Mojo said with an evil smirk, he carefully dropped in the puppy dog tail and then ran for cover.

The cauldron began to sizzle and rumble, Mojo covered his ears, as suddenly there was the sound of an explosion. When the smoke cleared Mojo got up from behind his desk and looked over. He smiled as he saw his three little boys standing there.

"My boys!" Mojo said running up to them.

"You again?" Brick said with a snarl.

"Now boys calm down, I am your father! I gave you life…and now I will give you more power." Mojo said knowing that would get the boys to not be hostile.

Brick, Boomer and Butch looked at each other questioningly then they looked at Mojo, "Alright then…make us stronger." Brick said adjusting his black backwards hat. Mojo giggled like a feigned and raced over to his desk and pulled out his aging gun, "Now don't move boys."

"What are you going to do with that?" Butch said snarling.

"You'll see." Mojo said as he then pulled the trigger and the yellow beam hit the three little boys. After a few seconds the yellow light that surrounded them vanished and they fell to the floor asleep.

Mojo then put the boys on his bed, "When you wake up boys you will be men."

All right that's the end of this chapter! Is everyone happy that the RRB's are in the fic now? Well please read and review and we'll see how this story unfolds in the next chapter! Bye all!


	4. Set Up

A/N: Hey all was up? Anyways I'm so hyper right now that I figured I could put it to good use I can right another chapter! Don't you agree? Anyways YES, the RRB's have returned in this fic and they will be bringing a bunch of chaos with them! What type of chaos though? Read to find out!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys!

Ms. Bellum had then left the girls to go back to work at town hall, the professor was downstairs in the lab working on a way to change the girls back. Meanwhile up in their room, the girls were talking to each other about how they feel being teenagers.

Blossom was holding and looking at her Tanya doll, with a distant and distraught look, "I don't think I want to play with Tanya anymore." Blossom said dropping Tanya in the toy trunk, Bubbles and Buttercup looked over at Blossom with surprise, "Blossom what are you doing? You love your Tanya doll, you always play with her." Bubbles said while pulling the Tanya doll back out of the Trunk.

Blossom sighed and sat on the bed, "Dolls like my Tanya doll are for little girls. I'm too old for that stuff now…I'm a teenager."

Blossom said that sentence with such confidence and acceptance, almost as if she had been a teenager for years already. Blossom sounded like a seventeen year old girl, the little girl inside her had been dying ever since the change…now that little girl was most likely dead, or so it seemed.

None of the girls really said anything for their actions spoke for themselves, Bubbles went over to her side of the room and took her coloring book from the shelf and tossed it into the toy chest.

"Bubbles what are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Coloring books are for little kids. I'm not a little kid anymore, I think I want to buy an art-kit and an easel for drawing, that's what teenagers and grown-ups do, so that's what I want to do." Bubbles said not feeling the slightest bit bad about getting rid of the one coloring book she had had since her making.

Buttercup sighed, even though she didn't say anything she felt inside of her, the little girl she once was dying and she felt the teen in her coming out, "Maybe I should get rid of my football…I mean teenage girls don't play with them. So neither will I anymore."

Buttercup tossed her football into the toy chest; the girls then looked at each other and began removing everything in their room that made it look like the room of five-year-old girls. By the time they were done, the room had been transformed into that of a room belonging too three teenage girls. 

As of that moment the Powerpuff girls were dead and the Powerpuff teens were born.

~~Mojo JoJo's Place~~

Mojo was writing some notes down in his journal when he heard something calling him, "Monkey! Where are you?"

Mojo looked up and turned around, his eyes went wide as he saw his Rowdyruff boys all grown-up and in their birthday suites.

"Boys…you're not boys! Yes!" Mojo hollered.

The guys looked at Mojo with confused expressions, "Can we get some clothes please monkey!"

Mojo froze, "My name is not Monkey! It is MoJo JoJo! And I am your father!"

Brick huffed, "Whatever just get us some clothes monkey."

Mojo cursed to himself and went off, he was prepared for the boys' growth so he bought clothes in advance.

Now the Rowdyruff boys had the bodies of eighteen-year-old boys. They each had a nice six-pack, good and strong legs and arms, they looked like they worked out everyday…even though that wasn't the case. They also grew into normal sized heads, attached with normal size eyes. Yet they still just like when they were little looked like their Powerpuff counterpart.

Now Boomer, Brick and Butch were probably the most gorgeous guys in Townsville. Now like every other eighteen-year-old boy, they would start to think about other things besides fighting girls don't you think?

"Hey guys what the hell happened to us?" Brick said checking out his muscles and abs.

"I don't know Brick…all I remember is getting beaten by the Powerpuff girls and then getting brought back, then getting hit by a gun and waking up looking like this." Butch said also studying his new grown and nicely chiseled body.

Boomer said nothing as Mojo came in with clothes, "Here put these on." Mojo said turning around.

"Thanks monkey." Boomer said with a smirk, he intentionally wanted to get Mojo pissed.

Mojo tensed, "My name is not MONKEY! IT IS MOJO JOJO!"

"Alright monkey, I'll say that next time." Butch said with a laugh as he finished putting on his dark green tank.

Boomer and Brick had tank tops to match their power color, blue and red, they also all wore black baggy jeans…Brick then noticed his old black hat which was now way to small for his head. "I need a new hat."

Mojo growled, "Forget about the hat!"

The guys then looked over at Mojo, "What is it Monk- I mean Mojo." Boomer said hiding his laughter.

"It is time that you guys learn your new mission." Mojo said sitting down on his high chair.

"What mission would that be?" Brick asked arching an eyebrow.

"Destroy the Powerpuff girls!" Mojo said, although he knew they would never get around to destroying the Powerpuff girls now considering how different they are now…only he wasn't going to tell them that, Mojo was going to let them figure that all out on their own.

"Again? We don't want to waste our time on little five-year-old girls." Brick said crossing his arms over his chest.

Mojo put on an evil smirk, "Guys listen to me…if the girls are only five-years-old now then that means, you're stronger, faster and smarter then they are."

The boys looked at each other and smirked, "Oh." They all said together in unison.

"But Mojo…big guys like us shouldn't go around fighting little five-year-old girls! That's just not right." Boomer said.

Mojo slapped his hand on his forehead, "They are the POWERPUFF GIRLS! They are an exception! Trust me! They fight huge sea, earth and fire monsters…do those monsters care about hurting little five-year-old girls? No! So go! Make the girls come to you." Mojo said pointing towards the window.

"How?" Butch asked.

"Rob a bank or something!" Mojo said pushing them towards the window.

"What do we get in return for doing this Mojo?" Brick said, deciding that he wasn't doing anything unless it benefited him in some way. And if not benefiting him then he should at least get some sort of reward or gift.

Mojo smirked, "Girls…your age!"

The guys looked at each other and smirked pleased with Mojo's response, "Alright then you got a deal." Brick said shaking Mojo's hand, Mojo then tossed him his black hat, now fit for his knew size. Brick took and placed it backwards as before and then the three guys blasted off into Townsville, to start trouble.

~~Utonium Residence~~

"Well girls…I mean ladies…what do we do now?" Blossom said lying back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. 

"Well we could play PS2 I mean even teenagers play video games." Buttercup said walking over to the PS2 and grabbing a controller, Bubbles and Blossom smiled, "Good idea Buttercup, it'll keep us occupied till the hotline rings again."

As the girls had just gotten started in their game the hotline rang, Blossom was right their to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Girls the Townsville bank is being robbed!" The Mayor hollered through the receiver.

"We're on it mayor!"

"Blossom is that you? Your voice sounds different!"

"Long story Mayor!" Blossom then hung up the phone, "Girls…I mean ladies we got to go! The bank is being robbed!"

"By who?" Buttercup asked turning off the game.

"The mayor never said…let's go!"

The girls then blasted off towards Townsville, they were now wearing the clothes that Ms. Bellum had given them, for they hadn't gotten ideas for new outfits yet. Blossom had a pink tank top on and pink flare jeans, Bubbles had a baby blue tank top and regular light blue jeans and Buttercup had her neon green tank top and black jeans. They really looked like the teens they had now become over night and they were ready to take on the crime world as the Powerpuff teens. Once they landed in front of the bank, they went inside, "Get out of the volt or else suffer the consequences jerks!" Buttercup hollered as she got into her fighting stance. Suddenly the girls were left shocked as they saw three gorgeous guys come out of the volt. The guys froze when they saw the three beautiful girls waiting for them in fighting stances, "Powerpuff girls?" Brick said noticing the strong resemblance that these older girls had to the little girls they once fought.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup got out of their stances and just looked at the boys, Buttercups' eyes widened when she saw Butch, she recognized him immediately, "Rowdyruff boys?"

Bubbles and Blossom then realized that Buttercup might be right, those three guys might be the same guys that they defeated way back when; only they were older too.

"This is weird." All six teens said together in unison.

"Well if they are the Rowdyruff boys and they are robbing the bank then…let's get them ladies!" Blossom hollered, ignoring the strange thoughts that were entering her mind.

Buttercup and Bubbles got into fighting stances and charged towards the guys, "Here we go again!" Said Brick as he was preparing for his counterpart to attack him, "Although I think this time it'll be more fun."

All right that's the end of this chapter! Did you all like? I hope so…anyways please read and review and I shall have another chapter up next Friday! Bye!


	5. Kiss Attack

A/N: Hey people! It is Friday and as you obviously know another chapter is up! Anyways I'm watching Jaws while writing this so bare with me!

Disclaimer: look at other chapters!

Chapter 5

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup charged fiercely towards their elusive male counterparts, they each managed to throw a punch at them and sending them crashing into the bank vault. Boomer rubbed the sore spot on his cheek, "Is it just me or did they get stronger?" he asked looking at Bubbles in shock.

"I think it's them, that punch hurt like a bitch." Butch said also rubbing the sore red spot on his cheek.

Brick got up from his spot, "This fight is not going to go down the same way it did the last time we fought." He then powered up and flew at high speed right into Blossom, getting her in the gut. Boomer and Butch looked on with smirks and then they took action against their counterparts, kicking them in the gut and sending them into the opposite wall.

Blossom got up slowly, "Ladies there's only one way to defeat them."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked up at Blossom arching their eyebrows, "How Blossom?" Bubbles asked getting up followed by Buttercup.

"We have to kiss them!" Blossom said not sounding the least bit bothered by the thought.

"What!?" Buttercup hollered, "I'm not doing that again!"

"Buttercup you're grown up now, just…get over it! Think of what will happen to Townsville if we don't kiss them now and destroy them." Blossom said trying to knock her sister with a sense of maturity. Buttercup frowned and rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever, a quick thing on the cheek and that's it!" 

Brick smirked, "Come on ladies…are you going to leave your men waiting?" He said with a devilish smirk, Blossom couldn't help but smirk right back…she liked his attitude and she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was and how nicely built he was.

_Blossom snap out of it! Just kiss him and be done with it! _Blossom thought to herself as she then said, "Your not our men, and we'll prove it!"

Blossom gave the girls the signal to charge and they did, they gave the boys a surprise attack of stopping in front of them then showing up behind them and sweeping them with their legs bringing to the ground. "Now!" Blossom shouted. And the girls went on top of their counterparts and bent down quickly and gave them a kiss on the cheek, for that was all they knew. As Blossom went to get up Brick pulled out his arm and stopped her, Blossom was surprised.

"Why aren't they totally disgusted and screaming and blowing up yet?" Bubbles asked as she then pulled away from Boomer, and getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't know Bubbles, but I don't like this." Buttercup said as she was tripped by Butch's leg, Buttercup fell backwards and suddenly Butch was on top of Buttercup.

Brick was still holding on to Blossom's arm when he said, "If you really wanted to kiss me all this time you should've just said so."

Just then Brick pulled Blossom down to the ground and Brick got the upper hand as he positioned himself over Blossom, "What the?" Blossom said but she was then cut off by something extremely foreign to her…Brick's lips. Brick had bent down and began kissing Blossom the 'adult way' Blossom with her eyes wide did not know what to do as Brick's tongue forced its way into her mouth. 

Buttercup hardly knew what was going on with Blossom cause she was busy trying to find a way to get Butch off of her, "Get off of me you jerk!"

Butch pinned Buttercup's arms down, "You are not going to get rid of me that easily this time."

Buttercup smirked, "You forgot my legs." Butch's eyes went wide in sudden pain as Buttercup had just kneed Butch in the groin, she then flew by him. Boomer and Bubbles were knocking each other left and right, and Bubbles then knocked Boomer into Buttercup and the two went colliding into another wall.

"Bubbles watch were you throw him!" Buttercup said pushing Boomer off of her, Buttercup then felt a tap on her shoulder when she turned she saw Butch and then in a split second she got pushed again from behind by Bubbles and then Buttercup and Butch were lip locked on accident.

Blossom managed to knee Brick in the gut and get him off of her, that kiss was the first one she had ever had and since it was so new to Blossom it scared her and now she was pissed, "Why isn't a kiss doing anything to you?" She asked as she got into a fighting stance.

Brick began walking up to Blossom slowly and in a way that made him seem that he was in full control of the situation, he eyed Blossom up and down with a smirk, "Cause we ain't little boys anymore Blossom, and you certainly ain't a little girl anymore, I like it…and I'm sure my brother's like it too."

Blossom then realized that this battle was futile, no one was doing damage to anyone, and no one could…they were at a stand still…no one could defeat anyone. "Ladies, we have to retreat!"

Blossom flew through the bank roof followed by Bubbles, Buttercup who was still lip locked with Butch, punched him in the gut and got him to break the kiss, she then flew through the hole in the ceiling and caught up with her sisters.

"That jerk kissed me!" Buttercup said trying to sound angry although in some odd way she wasn't really angry more like shocked and confused.

"Brick kissed me too…he's such a jerk!" Blossom said trying to sound pissed off, although she wasn't really pissed off either about the kiss and that was what really got her mad.

"Boomer and I just hit each other a lot." Bubbles said, feeling left out…a childish trait that had somehow stuck with her.

"I bet Mojo brought them back and blasted them with that aging gun." Blossom said as the girls flew by Mojo's hideout, "I bet your right Blossom, those boys are a lot stronger now and a kiss isn't going to destroy them this time." Buttercup said, the girls then landed in front of their home.

"The guys went back to Mojo's I can see them from here." Blossom said as she looked back at her sisters.

"So what do we do about them now?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know…I don't think there's anything we can do." Buttercup said feeling a bit distressed at the fact that they had a foe that they could not get rid of…a very powerful and equal in strength to them foe. 

As the girls went inside Blossom could only think of that kiss, it was a rather rough one but still it was a kiss and for some odd reason Blossom began thinking that she actually may have liked it. Yet she would never admit to that…not in a million trillion years, her liking Brick at all was just ridiculous.

Buttercup was pissed of at herself for not punching Butch in the gut sooner…perhaps then she wouldn't be thinking about how nice it felt kissing him. Buttercup was refusing to accept this as valid…she hated Butch! Butch totally pounded her into the concrete in their first fight, and he got the upper hand on her a few times in this fight. Buttercup was starting to see that it didn't really matter in anyway…she was never going to admit to this and she would fight all these strange feelings to the end.

Suddenly as the girls were passing by the professor's room the professor came out, "Girls, I have some news for you."

The girls looked back at him, "What is it professor?" asked Blossom.

"Well girls since you Are older now and since your intelligence has increased I took you out of Pokey Oakes kindergarten and enrolled you in Townsville high school." The professor said with a smile as he waved the acceptance letters at the girls.

"High school?" All three girls said together with worried looks on their faces.

"Yea you start tomorrow!"

~Mojo's place~

The guys had entered Mojo's hideout when Mojo came over to them, "Guys! I saw you on the news," Mojo said seeming to control his anger, "The powerpuff ladies or whatever they are now GOT AWAY! WHY DID YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?"

Brick stepped up to Mojo, "Why would we want to destroy the hottest girls in Townsville who are the only ones in our league?"

"Yea Mojo, did you really think we would destroy them?" Boomer asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning up against a wall with Butch.

"Well I was prepared for this…until you run into the girls again you will attend Townsville high school."

The guys looked at Mojo in disapproval, "What? School? Hell no! I am not going to school!" Butch said slamming a hole into one of the walls.

"First day is tomorrow guys and UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AGAIN I SUGGEST YOU GO!" Mojo shouted while shaking his fist at the three teens.

Brick, Boomer and Butch formed approving smirks, "Alright then, school it is."

The End! No I'm just kidding, this fic isn't over by a long shot! Anyways what did you think? And did I get the name of the kindergarten right? Please read and review and I'll see you all next week k, bye!


	6. Desk Partners

A/N: Another Friday so naturally another update. At first I didn't know how I was going to continue the story with the whole high school drama now…but I figured a little something out finally! Anyways please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So that doesn't mean sue!

Chapter 6

It was around eight o' clock at night and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were in their new individual rooms. They figured sharing a room was babyish so they chose to have their own individual rooms. The two extra guest rooms served for Bubbles and Buttercup who claimed them as theirs. Blossom stayed in the old "Powerpuff" room, even though it didn't look anything like the old room cause of the redecorating they did; it still felt like the old room, and that's what Blossom liked best.

Blossom heard a knock at her door, "Come in."

The door opened and Blossom saw her sisters peep their heads through, "Oh hey girls…come on in."

Buttercup and Bubbles took seats next to the bed and slouched back into them sighing, "Blossom, we have a problem." Bubbles said suddenly.

"Yea and we don't know how to go about it." Buttercup added with a frown.

Blossom arched a brow, "What problem is this?"

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other and sighed, "It's the Rowdyruff Boys…or Rowdyruff Guys or whatever they are now." Buttercup answered dryly. Blossom's face turned a lovely shade of crimson suddenly at the mention of the guys. Buttercup gave her blushing sister a curious look.

"Blossom? Why are you blushing? Please don't tell me its because of those jerks? Or one in particular." Buttercup said crossing her arms over her well rounded chest.

Blossom smirked, "No, don't be silly I was just thinking back to when we were little and we fought them."

Bubbles laughed with her baby spice styled hair, "Their faces after we kissed them were pretty funny."

"I saw nothing funny about that. I mean I had bruises from them that lasted me weeks…they are all jerks. Especially Butch." Buttercup said attempting to look annoyed.

"Yes Buttercup…you would say especially Butch." Blossom said with a mischievous smirk.

Buttercup looked over at Blossom with a growl, "Say that again…sis." Buttercup said grinding her teeth.

Blossom continued smirking, "I don't have to say anything Buttercup, I think everything will come out in time."

"Hey you guys its getting late and we have our first day of high school tomorrow…so…goodnight Blossom, goodnight Buttercup." Bubble said with a yawn as she exited the room.

Buttercup looked back at Blossom, "We'll talk about this later Blossom." Buttercup said as she stormed out of the room and slammed Blossom's door.

Blossom laughed, "Things will get so interesting later."

~~Next day~~

The girls woke up groggily and they did their usual routine, which was shower, brush the teeth and change.

"Bubbles are you still taking Baby spice's hair style? I mean the pigtail routine was cute when we were little but…don't you think you should change it?" Buttercup said as she brushed her shoulder length hair out. 

Bubbles smiled, "Nope. I will not change my hair style just because of what you think is childish Buttercup."

"Whatever." Buttercup huffed.

"Well first day of school girls…let's go." Blossom said as the three girls raced downstairs and ate their breakfast quickly. When they were done they took their school paper which told them their schedule for the year and what homeroom they were in. With that they zoomed off to school with their backpacks and after two minutes they landed in front of Townsville high. The girls looked up at the four-floor high school in awe, "Wow this is a lot bigger than Pokey Oaks." Bubbles stated.

"That's because it was a kindergarten school Bubbles you airhead." Buttercup said, she was a little pissed about being in high school, and whenever Buttercup was irritated with something she would catch an attitude.

"Someone seems to be irritated this morning." Blossom said trying to get Buttercup even madder. Buttercup glared at Blossom as they entered the school, they weren't even noticing all the young guys that were looking at them. Some were drooling, some froze and just stared, others tried to get their attention and failed while others looked in awe and continued walking. Either way the girls had just become the most wanted girls in the school within five minutes of arrival, a new record.

The girls had the same home room since they had the same last names 'Utonium'. As they sat down and received their program cards, Blossom began hearing some girls behind them talking about something very interesting, "Hey did you see the three new guys that came in today? They are so gorgeous and sexy, I mean I nearly died of shock when I saw them in all their amazing godliness."

"Who are they Maxine?" Replied another girl.

"I don't know…but I think their brothers, though they look very pretty different physically as in eye and hair color you can still tell they're brothers." Replied Maxine.

Blossom began wondering why that description sounded so familiar to her, "Why do those three guys whoever they are sound so familiar?"

"What did you say Blossom?" Bubbles asked while blowing some strawberry bubblegum.

"Oh nothing Bubbles I was just thinking about something." Replied Blossom. A few minutes later the bell rang and Blossom heard Maxine say, "I pray I have a class with at least one of them."

Blossom rolled her eyes thinking no guy could be that amazing, and even if they were do you really have to sound so desperate?

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had only two classes together out of their seven, Chemistry and Drama/Enlgish, which were held back to back sixth and seventh period.

The school is a very large school, and there are about four thousand students attending so the odds of the Powerpuff girls running into the Rowdyruff boys was very slim.

It was then fourth period and Bubbles had Math class, she sat in her assigned seat and got her notebook out, suddenly another student came into the class. Bubbles hadn't noticed as she was writing down her heading, what did get her attention was what she heard the teacher say, "Well Mr. JoJo please take a seat next to Ms. Utonium."

Bubbles heard the word JoJo and she immediately raised her head up, her mouth nearly hit the floor as she saw Boomer heading towards her. It appeared to her that he had already seen her as he walked over with a devilish smirk, "Hey Cherry, looks like I'm your desk buddy."

Bubbles was in shock, what the heck was Boomer doing here? Yet if Boomer was in the school then his brothers must be in the school too.

"First of all Boomer my name is not Cherry! Second of all…what are you doing here?" Bubbles said trying to sound tough.

Boomer just smirked as he laid back relaxed in his chair, "I'm getting an education, Cherry."

Bubbles frowned; she then smirked, "Fine then Boomie! Now don't bother me, I need to concentrate."

Boomer frowned, he hated the name Boomie…but then he thought, _So Cherry wants to play like that huh? No problem with me…I can go on like this forever._

During fourth period History class Buttercup was just getting in and sitting at her two pair desk. When she saw the chair next to her empty she asked the teacher who would be sitting there, "Mr. Brown…who is supposed to be sitting here?" Buttercup asked.

Mr. Brown looked at the empty chair next to Buttercup then he looked at his attendance sheet, "Why, Mr. JoJo should be sitting there Ms. Utonium."

Buttercup arched an eyebrow, "What's up with teacher's calling everyone by their last name? And who the heck would have their last name be JoJo?"

As the late bell rang a young man came running through the door, "Sorry I'm late teach (A/N: short for teacher duh!) I had locker trouble." Said the young man, Buttercup recognized that voice and when she looked up from her textbook she nearly fell backwards.

"Well Mr. JoJo since today is the first day of school I shall be lenient, don't do it again." Mr. Brown said as he began doing role call.

"Butch! What are you doing here?" Buttercup asked in a whisper as Butch sat down next to her and became her new desk buddy.

"You don't look happy to see me Buttercup…I'm hurt." Butch said sarcastically.

Buttercup huffed, "What the heck do you want here?"

"Do I need a reason?" Butch asked as he took out his notebook from his book bag.

"Someone like you always needs a reason." Buttercup said looking at him suspiciously.

Butch looked over at Buttercup so they were face to face, their emerald eyes locked on to each other, it made Buttercup a little uncomfortable but Butch smirked and looked very cute, "I don't need any reason." He said slyly.

He then pulled away and started copying down the notes on the board, which Mr. Brown was still putting up.

Buttercup did the same and as she looked over at Butch from the corner of her eye she smirked and shook her head.

Eventually seventh period rolled around and it was time for Drama…which was the class that the girls had together, as they walked into the class and sat down their mouths all dropped as they saw Butch, Boomer and Brick walk into the room looking at the girls with devious little smirks.

Ok another chapter sorry for the one day delay but I have been very busy so please excuse me. Anyways I shall update soon ok bye!


	7. Role Playing

A/N: Was up people? Please don't throw anything at me cause of the really late delay ok? I can't explain why we have this delay but just bare with me, I just have not been given a lot of time to do anything, anyways lame excuse I know, allow me to fix that now, by updating chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys!

Chapter 7

Turns out that in Drama class the rowdyruff guys came into the drama class and capturing the attention of every female in the class. The girls could not believe their "bad luck". 

As the guys leaned up against the back of the wall the teacher then said, "Alright now everyone please find an open seat to sit in and make sure you face the front of the room for this is where all the magic will take place."

Bubbles looked quizzically at her teacher, "What magic sir?"

The teacher laughed, "The magic of theater."

The girls and the guys raised their eyebrows at the same time even though they couldn't see it.

"For the first play we will be doing is 'Romeo and Juliet' one of Shakespeare's greater works."

Everyone in the class seemed rather interested in the play due to the smiles they had on their faces. The Powerpuff ladies and the Rowdyruff guys didn't exactly look interested due to the fact that they didn't know what the play was about. The professor then began to speak again, "I have already selected parts for everyone in the class," the teacher then looked down at his sheet and began calling out names.

"For the role of Benvolio Romeo's cousin, Michael Bushwick. The role of Lord Montague Romeo's father, Josh Heart. The role of Lady Montague Romeo's mother, Blossom Utonium."

Blossom turned blue, "Lady Montague? Is that a good thing?"

A girl sitting behind Blossom suddenly spoke up to her, "Of course that's a good thing your gonna be married to Josh Heart in the play, that's a great thing, your gonna be envied like crazy till the play is over."

Blossom turned around to face the girl, "Who's Josh Heart?"

The girl laughed, "Only the most wanted guy in the school, he comes right before the three hot JoJo brothers."

Blossom giggled nervously, "Great."

The teacher continues going, I wonder what I'm gonna get." Buttercup mumbled.

"The role of Mercutio Romeo's best friend, Brick JoJo." Blossom started laughing and Brick had a huge disapproving look on his face, and it made the girls laugh even more and so did his brothers.

"Great, Romeo better not be someone I hate otherwise there is no way I'm going to play this dumb role." Brick mumbled as he glanced over at Blossom who was laughing at him silently.

"The role of Lord Capulet, goes to Boomer JoJo."

Boomer did a face fault, "I don't want to be in this gay play! Plus I'm some old guy!" Boomer frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"The role of Lady Capulet goes to Maxine Underhill."

Blossom looked over at her, the tall and pretty brunette, "That's the girl that has a major crush on the JoJo Brother's, she must be loving the fact that she gets to play Boomer's wife." 

Bubbles said nothing.

Buttercup was nervous waiting for her part, if she was even given one.

"The role of Juliet's Nurse goes to, Bubbles Utonium."

"Yay! Wait…is that a good part?" Bubbles said to herself.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for, our two lead roles Romeo and Juliet. The role of Romeo goes to Butch JoJo and the role of Juliet goes to Buttercup Utonium."

Butch and Buttercup didn't even move, they froze like two statues. The only thing that changed on them was their skin tone it went from beige to red.

"Hey Buttercup you got the lead!" Blossom said trying to make Buttercup happy.

Buttercup didn't react at all.

"Hey Buttercup, if it makes you feel better Butch doesn't like this either, you guys get to be husband and wife though." Bubbles said not realizing how she did not help the situation at all.

"Bubbles!?" Blossom and Buttercup yelled.

"This is turning out to be a really bad day." Buttercup said sweeping her hand through her hair.

"Hey Butch you get to be the leading lover boy." Brick said in a tease.

"Yea and your lovely lady is none other then your sexy little counterpart Buttercup."

Butch was red with embarrassment and anger, "Shut up at least I'm playing someone my age!"

"Well class rehearsals start after school in the auditorium, we will have fun, lots of fun, this I feel will turn out to be an interesting two months."

Ok I know this is kind of short but I can't write anymore please read and review and I shall try and update sooner then four months!


	8. Taking the Stage

A/N: Well everyone liked the whole situation that I have put everyone into? Good I'm glad! Now comes the real fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the powerpuff girls or rowdyruff boys!

Chapter 8

After the shocking news of Butch and Buttercup's lead roles was discovered, the bell rang, and that was the end of since they were seniors they didn't have to go to 8th period.

"So I guess we go to the auditorium now?" Blossom asked to herself and her sisters.

Suddenly the professor said to the seniors before they left, "Everyone go into the auditorium so we can start rehearsing and everyone can get their scripts. The juniors and sophomores in the play won't arrive till after 8th period."

"I guess that answers your question gorgeous." Came a voice from behind Blossom. Blossom turned around expecting it to be Brick only it wasn't, it was Josh Heart.

"Oh hi." Blossom said with a quirky smile.

"Looks like you and I are husband and wife." He said with a charming smile.

"Oh for the play…yea…right how can I forget." Blossom said feeling a bit nervous and uncomfortable around the popular jock.

"See you on stage." He said as he then walked by Blossom and out the door. Brick watched the whole thing and he suddenly developed a new hatred for Josh Heart funny thing was he didn't know why at the time.

"I think he likes you Blossom." Bubbles said with a giggle, as the three girls started heading out the door.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing? I'm not into boys yet…am I?" Blossom asked feeling so confused, for she still had some of her little girl traits inside her, but her new teenage traits were taking over fast.

"Your as lost as us sister." Buttercup said with a frown, it was obvious that she was still upset about her role in the play.

"Hey Buttercup cheer up about the play already, I mean at least you get to play someone your own age unlike Bubbles and I who have to play people twice our age." Blossom said trying to cheer her sister up.

Buttercup huffed, "Whatever."

Finally the girls made it to the auditorium where they joined the rest of their class in the first four rows of the auditorium. The girls where in the second row and the guys where in the row behind them to the far right so they could see each other. Just then the professor came in front of them with a box filled with scripts for the actors. 

"Will everyone who has a role in the play please come forward and grab a script." He said as he then sat on the edge of the stage facing the students. Once everyone grabbed a script he began to talk.

While he was talking Buttercup began to protest to Blossom and Bubbles, "Look at all these lines I have. How am I supposed to remember all of this?" Buttercup asked slightly panicked as she continued turning the pages of the script horrified with each new line of hers she discovered.

Blossom and Bubbles began checking out their lines in the play and they soon came to protest, "I'm hardly saying a word in this play, if any at all…like two or three!"

Bubbles got mad, "I'm an old lady! With quite a few lines too! This sucks!"

As the girls were complaining about there roles, the guys were doing almost the same. Butch was horrified, "Guys look at all these lines I have to remember, and what is this? A love scene?"

Brick and Boomer looked up from their scripts with smirks on their faces, "Love scene?" They said together in unison, "Let's see!" 

Brick snatched the script from Butch and showed it to Boomer, the two of them started laughing.

"Shut up it's not funny!" Butch snapped.

"Bro we're not laughing cause you got to do a love scene, we're laughing at who you have to so the scene with." Boomer said through his laughter.

It was then that Butch realized he had to do a love scene with Buttercup, he felt his face grow warm, like he was blushing, and he felt really nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey bro stop blushing will ya!" Brick said slapping Butch in back of the head.

"Hey cut that out!" Butch said smacking Brick's hand away, "Besides, if you haven't noticed you die in the play Brick."

Brick looked over at Butch in shock, "What!? I die? Its not just you that dies?"

Butch smirked, "Nope, look." Butch said as he pointed out to Brick the scene where his character Mercutio gets slain by Tibolt.

"What I get gutted with a sword? By some ass named Tibolt? What is this shit?" Brick said in protest.

Finally the professor stopped speaking and the students began to get up, the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys didn't know why everyone was getting up since they didn't hear a word the professor had said. 

"Why is everyone getting up?" Blossom asked the guy next to her.

"All the actors have to go up on stage and start reading over their scripts to get a feel for them before we start the actual rehearsal." He replied as he got up and walked away.

"Well you heard him ladies, let's get up on stage." Blossom said as the three girls walked up on the stage, on the other side of the Rowdyruff 'guys' were going up on stage as well.

"Alright people study those lines." The professor said as he began talking to the students who would be stage crew. Reluctantly the girls sat down and beagn going over their lines, and so did the guys. After about ten minutes.

"Alright everyone rehearsal time, time to bring out the brilliant actor in you all." The professor said as he took a seat in the front row of the stage.

"Let's see, let us try the scene between Romeo, Mercutio, Benvolio, Tibolt, and Abar."

Butch, Brick, Michael Bushwick, Jason Perez, and Alex Hughes all got up and took the stage together, Scene 1 Act 1 of rehearsal was now taking place, the only question was…what was to follow?

Alright that ends this chapter hope you liked it, this chapter set up the plot for the next chapter, we'll see how that goes soon enough. Please read and review and I shall try and update soon! Bye!


	9. Adolescent Adaption

A/N: Hey people I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but this fic kind of left my attention for a while and I haven't been able to find those creative juices necessary to continue this fic. But luckily I have inspiration back and I'm ready to type it all down…so here comes the long anticipated chapter 9!

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I won nothing!

"Hey Blossom your up on this one! See…all the way to page three you come in, you and Josh heart!" Bubbles said with a smile.

Blossom frowned, "Oh…right time to kill one of my three possible lines in this whole play."

The professor then said the words, "Action!"

The beginning scene went on fine, then Josh holding his script calmly began his words:

Josh: Thou villain Capulet,--Hold me not, let me go.

Blossom: Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe.

"Brilliant! Alright let's end scene one here. The sophomores and freshmen need their roles now. Seniors and Juniors I will let you go home and study your lines. You're dismissed."

Blossom was relieved to be going home as was Buttercup and Bubbles. The rowdyruff boys were glad too.

"This play stinks!" Buttercup said shoving the script into her book bag.

Blossom rolled her eyes and did the same, "Three lines! I should've been Juliet!"

"I like being the nurse." Bubbles said while eating a lollipop.

Buttercup and Blossom glared at her, "Well Blossom you can have the role of Juliet cause I don't want it! Especially since Butch is Romeo!"

The girls weren't happy, being 'grown up' was hard.

As they began flying off towards home they were blocked by the Rowdy Ruff boys.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't you three." Brick said with a evil smirk.

"Get out of our way Brick…we've had enough of you three to last us forever." Blossom said trying to fly away but Brick got in front of her.

"Knock it off you morons, we just want to go home! Why not go study your lines, I'll bet you three will need all the time you can get considering your mental capacity for retaining information is very limited." Blossom spat agitatedly.

The three guys scowled, "Yes just buzz off will ya." Buttercup said with a wave.

Butch looked at her without saying a word but he held his scowl.

Boomer laughed, "We go when we want."

Bubbles glared at him, "Well so do we, and we're leaving…here," Bubbles said throwing her lollipop at Boomer's head, "Catch!"

Bubbles then sped off, with Buttercup and Blossom close behind.

The lollipop was stuck in Boomer's hair, "Damn you Bubbles!" He shouted, while Brick and Butch laughed.

"Nice going Bubbles, you got us out of there." Blossom said with a smile.

"Boomer annoys me." Bubbles said innocently.

"This all bites! I want to be five again! I want them to be five again! I hate being a teenager!" Buttercup shouted in frustration.

"Hey Buttercup calm down…the Professor is working on a way to revert the process…we'll be five again in no time." Blossom said reassuringly.

"I'm starting to forget what its like to five." Bubbles said with a slight sadness lacing her voice.

************************************************************

Butch, Brick and Boomer were heading back to Mojo's while Boomer was trying to remove the sticky lollipop from his hair, "I don't want to be in this stupid play," Brick said as he looked over the script again, "I die in it!"

Boomer scoffed, "Well I get to play Buttercups daddy…what an image."

Brick then looked over at Butch and grinned, "Well Butch is so very lucky cause he gets to be Romeo and be all over his lovely Buttercup!" He said with a laugh, Boomer joined in the laughter. 

Butch glared at the two of them, "Shut up! At least I have a lead unlike the two of you, one who's hardly in it and another who dies halfway through the play! Even though I die I get the spotlight!"

"We'll see how fun it'll be come rehearsal and show night." Brick said amused.

"Hey guys, are any of you starting to forget what it was like to be five? I mean, we used to think girls were nasty, but after today…no way man!" Boomer said with a perverted grin.

The guys laughed, "Definitely forgot what its like to be a little baby, I rather like being like this…definitely has its advantages."

The guys definitely didn't feel like little boys anymore, little did they know how much trouble it would give them later. As for the girls, they seemed to be resisting their adolescent changes and emotions more, they didn't like being teenagers and they didn't like that the rowdy ruff boys were teenagers too making their lives miserable.

****************************************************************

The next day at school, the girls were hiding in the janitor's closet cause they wanted to snag a moment of peace and quiet for themselves before going to their next class. They managed to avoid talking to the RRB's even when they would have classes with any one of them. Suddenly the door opened and to the girls horror the RRB's were there looking at them with mischievous smirks on their handsome faces.

"Well, well, well…what have we got here?" Brick asked.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "What does it look like idiot?!"

"Temper, temper its not lady like." Brick said as he stepped into the closet and Butch and Boomer followed him in.

Blossom frowned, "I'm not a lady!"

Brick chuckled and looked Blossom over from head to toe, "Your body says different babe."

"Go away will you!" Buttercup shouted, "Before I get really angry and start beating the tar out of you morons!"

"Is that a challenge?" Butch asked with a grin.

"I don't know, is it?" Buttercup said with a devilish grin.

"Uh, guys did you forget we're in a janitor's closet? No fighting in here to cramped." Blossom said looking around the closet.

Suddenly as everyone was about to leave the closet for Buttercup and Butch to have their little match the door locked, and they couldn't get out.


End file.
